Its just a fairytale
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: Its Just a fairytale, isnt it?


Hi guys! It`s been awhile yes? Well...I heard this song and thought, "Holy karp...IT'S PERFECT!" I'm going to write a hetalia fanfiction about Spain and Romano. If you can figure out what song this is based off of...ill give you a virtuall cookie. I only own Barcelona and my friend Angela owns venice. otherwise nothing belongs to me.

Years ago, when I was younger  
I kinda liked, a girl I knew...

Spain walked through town happily munching a tomato. He looked over to see Romano. Romano sat there drinking a cup of coffee and lazily staring out into space. Spain felt a light blush dust over his face. He shook it off and cassually walked over to romano. "Hola Romano!" he said sitting next to the italian. Romano glared at Spain and looked away for he didnt want Spain to she the blush on his face. Sapin grabbed romano`s curl and played with it. Romano smacked his hand away ad gave spain a cold glare. Spain only smiled, "Romano its so cute when i make your curl look like a heart~!" Romanohissed, "Shut your mouth you stupid jerk!" His face was now red with blush. Spain's smile suddenly turned to a nervous grin."listen Romano. I really need to tell you something." Romano sighed as Spain gathered his breath. "Romano, I dont think you realize what you mean to me. I really like you." Romano stared at Spain with a stunned look. Spain looked away, "You don't have to like me back I just wanted you to know." Spain got up and began to walk away when he felt Romano grab his hand. "I-I...I like you to you jerk..."

She was mine, and we were sweethearts

Spain woke up with the bright morning sun in his face. He smiled and rolled over."Good morning my little tomato~" he whispered as he pulled the italian closer to him. Romano squirmed a little but submitted, "Jerk...good morning I guess." Spain kissed Romano`s cheek and got out of bed. "It's my turn to make breakfast. Anything in mind?"Romano thought,"Cafe con leche con tomates frescos y churros..." he muttered before covering his head with a pillow. Spain chuckeled,"it will be done in a couple minutes. Come out when youre ready. Love you!" he said before going to the kitchen and preparing breakfast. "I love you to you stupid Jerk!" Romano shouted after spain.  
That was then, but then it's true...

-Months later-

Spain sat at a cafe table and stared at a picture of Romano. He sighed, "Where did we go wrong?" he thought out loud. "Everything was so perfect." Tears rolled down his face but his sad smile never left. "Oh Romano, I still love you..."

I'm in love, with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
Coz I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed...

-weeks later-  
Romano was walking through town with his younger brother, Italy. Suddenly Italy tugged on Romano's hand. "Hey look Romano! It's big brother Spain!" Italy began to run over to where Spain stood. " No Italy stop!" Romano shouted, but it was too late. Spain happily ran to Romano, "Oh Romano! How Ive missed you-" Romano slapped Spain's cheek so hard it made the spaniard fall to the ground. Spain was shocked and looked up at Romano. "How dare you come near me! Can you not get it through your thick head that I dont want you anymore! I DONT NEED YOU!" the enraged italian shouted. The last 3 words brought tears to spain`s eyes. Spain stood and ran away hiding the tears in his eyes.  
Everyday, we started fighting  
Every night, we fell in love...

-Weeks earlier-

"Jerk Stupido! Come faccio a cucinare con voi tutti i giorni cercando di afferrare la mia vita?"

"I `m tratando de decir cuánto Te amo!"

"Beh, io sto cominciando a dubitare che .."

"Cállate! Usted no sabe lo que usted dice!"

"Ehi, guarda che stupido spagnolo! Potrei a calci in culo fuori adesso!"

"No se atrevería!"

"Oh, sì lo farò!"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo!"

Romano sighed, "Listen Spain, we shouldn't fight. It might wake little Venice or Barcelona...besides..I really do love you." Spain hugged Romano, "Your right. Should i go check on them?" Romano nodded and gently pushed Spain off of him and continued cooking.

No one else, could make me sadder  
But no one else, could lift me high above

Spain stood in front of Romano's favorite restraunt. Tonight it was the anniversery of the day they became a couple. Spain checked his watch. Romano was probably running a little late thats all. Suddenly Spain's phone rang. He smiled and picked up, "Hola mi corazon! Running late in traffic?" yelling could be heard in the background, " No Spain. Unfortunatly my boss doesnt want me to go anywhere tonight. Political stuff. I promis a nice fancy dinner will awit you when you get home." Spain`s heart sank. "But Romano! Tonight is the aniverery of the day we became a couple!" Romano said something but it was unclear due to connection issues. Spain sighed sadly and hung up. As he was walking home he began to smile thinking of his kids and Romano. He couldn't wait to see them.

I don't know, what I was doing  
When suddenly, we fell apart.

Spain was watching TV while Romano was trying to tuck the two small children in. Suddenly Barcelona came running in the room crying. Spain didn`t have time to blink before barcalona was hugging her father. "P-please father! Say its not true! Please daddy!" she cried. Spain craddled his daughter, "What? What are you talking about sweet heart?" the little nation cried into her father's shoulder,"Papi says t-that you d-d-dont love him anymore!" she said between sobs. Spain gasped. Befor he knew it his daughter was ripped from him. Standing there was Romano holding the two girls in his arms. Venice looked at her father and reached for him. Barcelona just sobbed. Spain tried to grab them, but Romano had them in the car already. Romano looked Spain dead in the eyes and sighed, "This is good bye, Antonio. This relationship..it doesnt work. Nice knowing you." With that Romano drove away and left spain standing there all alone.  
Nowadays, I cannot find her  
But when I do, we'll get a brand new start  
-A year later-

Spain walked on a vacant beach thinking about his daughters. Barcelona and Venice were probably much bigger. As for Romano, Spain could never find him after that. It was like Romano had just vanished. Spain could never deny he still had feelings for the italian. Maybe he always would. He held up a little velvet box. It was funny really, that night Romano left, Spain had a very important question to ask Romano. Spain opened the little box to reveal a beautiful ring. Oh well. That was never meant to be. Stopping, Spain dropped the box in the sand. With his foot, he burried the little box. Spain gave a sad smile as he walked away. "Oh Romano," he sighed,"Guess you were just a fairytale."

The End

OHMAHGEE THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! But you people need your spamano dont you? Reviws are greatly appreciated. Have a nice day!


End file.
